¿Miko-Youkai?
by Mitsuki Kouyama91
Summary: Mitsuki es la hija de la miko Miyuki y el Inu-Youkai negro Sesshiro principe de las tierras de sur, tras la muerte de su madre Mitsuki se combierte en la nueva sacerdotisa de su aldea descubriendo así lo que es enrealidad; tiempo despues con la llegada de Kagome a la era feudal comenzara su aventura para buscar todos los fragmetos de la esfera de los 4 espiritos, derrotar a Naraku
1. Chapter 1

En una pequeña aldea en la época feudal una hermosa Miko de cabellos achocolatado con hermosos ojos azules le contaba un cuento a su pequeña y dulce hija, la cual escuchaba atentamente las palabra de su madre con sus brillantes ojos verde claro.

**Cuento**

Hace mucho tiempo una miko llamada Miyuki se enamoro perdidamente de un apuesto Daiyokai llamado Sesshiro, se conocieron cuando ella estaba en el bosque en busca de plantas medicinales; al principio Miyuki y Sesshiro se veían como enemigos, como tales peleaban cuando se encontraban pero al ser ambos igual de fuertes ninguno salía vencedor en sus combates.

Varios meses pasaron en los que ambos se fueron conociendo mejor tanto hasta el punto en que se hicieron amigos, los rumores sobre su amistad se extendieron por toda la región y tanto los humanos como los youkais no veían con buenos ojos esa amistad; así pues los Youkais decidieron que era mejor eliminar a la sacerdotisa que perder a un poderoso Daiyoukai, Miyuki fue atacada por numerosos youkais y a pesar de su poder no consiguió derrotarlos a todos.

Estaba preparada para que los youkais acabaran con su vida pero grande fue su sorpresa a ver que Sesshiro la rescato, los profundos e hipnotízates ojos dorados de Sesshiro la miraron con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Miyuki te han hecho daño? Estas herida?- le pregunto el con su voz de barítono tan dulce y masculina que hizo estremecer a la miko.

-Me has salvado, Sesshiro… tu… me has salvado- tartamudeo Miyuki sin poder creer que el la hubiese rescatado.

Sesshiro la miro alzando una ceja ante su incredulidad pero al captar el olor de su sangre se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos acunándola contra su torso, Miyuki temblaba como una hoja pero se sintió protegida entre los brazos de Sesshiro a pesar de que ellos eran enemigos por naturaleza algo en sus corazones había cambiado.

Desde ese día Miyuki siempre se sonrojaba al tener cerca a Sesshiro y su corazón latía con fuerza al estar a su lado, Sesshiro al cabo de un tiempo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Miyuki y decidió que ya no podía ni debía esconder sus propios sentimientos hacia la miko; Miyuki y Sesshiro se prometieron amor eterno con la luna llena y las estrellas como testigo entregándose así el uno al otro para siempre sin embargo la felicidad de ambos duro poco tiempo pues Sesshiro tuvo que regresar a las tierras del este pertenecientes al Clan de Inu youkais negros del cual el era el heredero.

Miyuki lloro su marcha a pesar de que el dijo que volvería a por ella, por su compañera pero esto nunca sucedió y el corazón de Miyuki se rompió hasta que una luz de esperanza ilumino su vida; el nacimiento de su pequeño cachorro…

**Fin del cuento**

La miko paro su historia al ver que su pequeña hija estaba dormida y sonrió acariciando su rostro, "no siempre estaré aquí mi pequeña por eso debes de ser fuerte y algún día puede que tu averigües que ocurrió con tu padre, mi amado Sesshiro" suspiro la miko por sus pensamiento mientras se dormía junto a su hija.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi nombre es Mitsuki, hija de la miko Miyuki y nieta de Midoriko la creadora de la perla de los 4 espíritus; mi amada madre acaba de fallecer a sus 80 años, yo solo tengo 60 años y me veía como una niña humana de 6 así que su muerte me afecto mucho.

Ahora estaba sola, si no fuera por que los del pueblo amaban a mi madre se que hubiera tenido que irme por que por mis venas también corre sangre de demonio, "que voy a hacer si ti mama" pensé mientras mis lagrimas caían sobre la tumba de mi madre aunque ella no estaba allí ya que sus cenizas estaban siendo usadas para crear una poderosa barrera que protegería la aldea.

**/70 mas tarde/**

Han pasado ya 70 años desde la muerte de mama, he estado entrenando duro para convertirme en una buena sacerdotisa pero también a habido cambios en mi que no acabo de controlar.

**Flash back**

Había salido fuera de la barrera que protegía la aldea para poder conseguir hierbas medicinales ya que varios aldeanos habían caído enfermos con fiebres muy altas, la luna llena iluminaba el camino cuando de pronto un aura demoniaca se acerco a mi a gran velocidad.

-Ah!- grite al sentir el impacto contra el árbol tras de mi, levante la mirada para encontrarme con gran demonio lagarto que se aproximaba a mi con la fauces abiertas y babas choreando de manera repugnante.

-Vas a ser un delicioso bocado niña- dijo el demonio acercándose a mi, de repente y sin saber como ni por que sentí como se calentaba mi sangre y una gran furia junto a una voz en mi cabeza gruñendo de manera agresiva "como se atreve este ser inferior a atacarnos" decía esa voz en mi mente de pronto lo sentí; mi aura de sacerdotisa cambiaba dando paso a un aura demoniaca, sentí mis colmillos alargarse en mi boca, garras afiladas en mis manos y mucho poder.

-Que demonios…- dijo el demonio lagarto al que ataque sin contemplaciones cortando su cabeza con mis garras.

Después de eso corrí hacia el lago viendo mi reflejo, el de un Inu-yonkai negro con ojos verde claro y brillantes con cabello negro como la noche; en ese instante supe que tendría que aprender a dominar no solo mi poder de sacerdotisa si no también mi poder como demonio pues no soy un Hanyou como mi madre dijo que era sino una Miko-Yokai.

**Fin del flash back**

Contralar mi otro lado era mucho mas difícil ya que el mas mínimo atisbo de furia lo hacia saltar, "tengo que controlarlo como sea" pensé mientras salía de la barrera y me dirigía al lago con mi arco y la aljaba cargada de flechas.

-Buaaaa!- se escuchaba el llanto de un niño pequeño en algún lugar cercano, olí el aire y me dirigí hacia su dirección encontrándome con dos cachorros.

-Aléjate humana!- me grito el mayor que aparentaba unos 10 años humanos, tenia el cabello negro como la noche corto y ojos dorados llenos de valentía mientras el pequeño que aparentaba unos 3 años humanos me miraba curioso desde detrás de las piernas del mayor; el era un Hanyou ya que al contrario que el mayor tenia orejas de perro en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no voy a haceros daño- dije yo con calma y dejando en el suelo el arco con la aljaba.

-Por que debería fiarme de una humana, matasteis a mi madre y nos habéis perseguido hasta que escapamos- dijo el mayor con dolor y resentimiento, podía ver que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas para no mostrarse débil.

-Gomen, pero yo nunca os haría daño y se muy bien lo que se siente al perder una madre- dije al tiempo que sentía como mis ojos se empañaban de lagrimas al recordad a mama.

-…- el guardo silencio mientras olía el aire seguramente para comprobar si le estaba mintiendo, al ver que no era así dejo su postura defensiva.

-Me llama Mitsuki y soy la Miko de esta aldea- me presente secando mi ojos con las mangas del traje de sacerdotisa y sonriendo suavemente.

-Soy Seishiro, hijo del general de las tropas del sur y de la dama Shisuka del oeste- se presento el mayor de los cachorros para luego colocar su pequeña mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño- este es mi ototo Suichi- dijo sonriendo a su hermanito.

-Seishiro-san, por que no venís a la aldea conmigo- le dije viendo como Seishiro me miraba receloso sin embargo Suichi gateo hasta mi y sujeto mi hakama rojo pidiendo mi atención, le sonreí dulcemente y lo tome en mi brazos donde el empezó a olerme para luego acomodarse y quedar dormido profundamente mostrando así su confianza hacia mi.

-Jajaja- me reí ante la confianza e inocencia del pequeño mientras observaba como su hermano apretaba uno de su puños con enfado, me acerque a el y alce su rostro con una de mis manos notando como un ligero sonrojo se formaba en ellas; volví a reírme por su reacción tan adorable y tomando su mano emprendí rumbo a la aldea.

-Espera!- dijo el soltando mi mano y echando a correr al lugar donde deje caer mi arco y flechas, lo tomo todo y volvió a mi lado para marcharnos.

-A… Arigato- dijo Seishiro en un susurro con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo solo sonreí sujetando mejor a Suichi mientras caminaba con Seishiro a mi lado.

-Gracias a ti, por que ahora ya no estaré más tiempo sola - le dije sonriéndole pues ahora volvía a tener una familia a la que protegería incluso con mi vida.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Para ser la primer vez que hago un fic de Inuyasha parece que no me va nada bien, ni un solo comentario tan mal escribo? Bueno no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente así que aquí tenéis el 2º capi de este fic ^o^

Comenten pliss o


End file.
